Ambulation assistance apparatus such as crutches, walkers and canes have been in use for many years. Some estimate the origin of the crutch at over 5,000 years ago. However, even with such time to evolve from their more primitive origins, today's ambulation assistance apparatus leave much to be desired. Conventional designs—including but not limited to the standard “tuning fork” design crutch and the Canadian forearm crutch—are often uncomfortable, user-unfriendly, and at times painful. With its focus on ergonomics and performance, particular embodiments of the inventive technology disclosed herein seek to alleviate at least some of these drawbacks.
In 2006, there were estimated to be 32.2 million users of ambulation assistance apparatus (such as crutches, walkers and canes) in the United States. Approximately 24.4 million temporary users enter the market annually due to short term injury or illness. Permanent and long-term users number over 7.8 million. The total annual market cap exceeds 1.80 billion US dollars. Due to the aging ‘baby-boomer’ generation, the need of orthopedic walking aids is forecasted to grow significantly over the next 10 years. The world market of walking aid consumers currently exceeds 80 million. Whether used by amputees, paraplegics, injured persons, the elderly, disabled or others, there is a need for ambulation assistance apparatus, and a desire for an improved design.
Conventional crutch designs are not limited to the “tuning fork”, as there have been many attempts in the last century to modify the design of the standard axillary crutch, including the development of Canadian crutches, a combination of axillary crutches and elbow crutches. Additional designs include vertical spring-loaded crutches and rocker-bottom crutches. Even with such effort devoted to improving designs, there is still a need for a crutch, in particular, with a greater focus on ergonomics, comfort, and performance. Especially given that walking with a crutch requires approximately twice as much energy as expended by a fully able-bodied person walking without a crutch, there is a need for a higher performing, more ergonomic crutch that is less physically demanding.
Particular embodiments of the inventive technology focus on improving ambulation assistance apparatus performance by addressing one or more of the following needs: weight support, durability, shock receipt and energy return, ‘lightweightedness’, maneuverability, comfort, reduction of pain and stress on body characteristic of conventional designs, facilitative of user multi-taking, enhancing of self-esteem, and quietness. In doing so, it is hoped that individuals will be more likely to use the improved crutch than remain immobile or rely on wheeled transport. As such, it is hoped that the improved ambulation assistance apparatus disclosed and claimed herein will result in one or more of the following: improved bone growth, reduced bladder infection, improved blood circulation, ease of mobility, reduced pressure sores and prevention/reduction of contractures. Of course, other advantages of the inventive technology may appear elsewhere in the specification.